


little punches

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexual Frustration, They're such nerds, or daichi gets bored with making out and wants to try something new, save suga please, this is so much send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wants to try something new, and Suga's more than happy to oblige. Especially if it means that they get to take a break from homework for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. dominant!suga was requested on tumblr. so here is dominant suga. enjoy the ride.
> 
> [ ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS NSFW FAN ART FOR THIS SERIES? thanks peenixwright for making me gasp audibly and then cry](http://peenixwright.tumblr.com/post/136884078452/i-read-little-punches-by-bishounen-curious-for)

“I can’t do this essay anymore.” 

Daichi put his laptop, which had been nestled atop his crossed thighs, onto the floor. He reclined back against Suga’s bed from his spot on the ground and groaned. 

They had been diligently doing homework for what seemed like forever (forever in Daichi-time, but in reality, probably only two hours). It was a school night, so they both had had a pretty long, busy day: an early morning and class and practice and homework. Daichi’s brain was fried, and his ability to string words together to create grammatically-correct, intelligent sentences was practically nonexistent at this point.

Suga was comfy lying on his stomach on his bed. When he heard his boyfriend’s complaint, he looked up (rather down at Daichi on the floor) from his history reading and frowned. 

“Just finish it now.”

“Suga, I literally _can’t_.”

“You’re so melodramatic.”

Daichi scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

Suga stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

“Can we just take a break or something? Please?” 

Suga shut his textbook and shoved it off to the side. Which was shocking to the captain, because Suga usually was a stickler for anything school related. “Fine. What do you wanna do?”

Daichi shrugged, trying not to look too blatantly-victorious, because Suga was competitive when it came to winning petty arguments. “Dunno. Anything not related to 19th century Japanese Literature.”

Suga snorted and rolled his eyes. “TV?”

Daichi shrugged, unenthused. “Eh.”

“Snacks?”

“Not hungry.”

“A walk?”

“No.”

“Make out?”

Daichi paused.

“Okay.”

Daichi climbed up onto his boyfriend’s bed and Suga had tenderness in his eyes as he sat up. “If you wanted a kissing break you didn’t have to ask, y’know.”

“I didn’t even think about it until now, to be honest.”

The setter found the truth incredibly offensive. An ugly squawk accompanied by a dirty look darkened his face, and Daichi couldn’t help but taunt him a bit before connecting their mouths. As expected, without an iota of hesitation Suga snaked his arms around the captain’s neck, immediately and conveniently forgetting about everything that wasn’t related to kissing Daichi then and there.

They got more comfortable with passing time: Daichi ended up with his back against the wall with Suga straddling his lap. There wasn’t an urgency in either of their movements: they were kissing simply to kiss. And they both had gotten quite good at it over the course of their relationship. Hands mindlessly explored each other’s shoulders and necks and arms and chests because it felt natural to do so, unnatural not to. They breathed slowly through their noses, breaking apart every so often to say something, make a comment or share a thought. It was just nice.

“You know exactly what to do.” 

Suga exhaled those quiet words to the ceiling, his eyes fluttering from the soft pleasure of Daichi’s mouth nibbling along his throat. 

And Suga was right. He did know _exactly_ what to do. He knew just where to kiss, where to bite, to lick, to suck and exactly how hard and often to do it. He knew where all of Suga’s buttons were and the proper ways to push them. That realization usually made him feel proud and a little turned-on, but right now, it just made him feel _bored_.

Eventually he pulled away from the half-hearted hickey he was attempting to leave below Suga’s left ear and sighed. 

“You okay?” 

Suga was only a little breathless. His hand cupped Daichi’s cheek, and the captain averted his eyes. Guilt made proper eye contact painful.

“I’m fine. I just… can’t get into this.” 

He couldn’t lie to Suga. One, because Suga didn’t deserve disrespect. Two, because Suga was too practiced at reading him that he could detect a lie as soon as it left the captain’s lips.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Was the first thing Suga asked, words clipped and nervous. They both were usually more than content to just waste their time doing this kind of thing. Suga was definitely blaming himself for Daichi’s lack of interest, and he couldn’t have that. At all. Ever.

Especially because it wasn’t even remotely his fault.

“No! You’re great. You’re _always_ great. It’s just… _I don’t know_? I feel… bored. Maybe?”

Suga’s anxiety drained from his expression. “You. The most vanilla person I’ve ever met… is bored of making out?”

Daichi’s face burned and the setter giggled, running his fingers lovingly along the curve of Daichi’s cheek.

“Okay, lemme ask this. Do you still wanna do this kind of stuff?”

“I think so…?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Easier question: are you horny?”

“I’m kinda always.”

Suga brushed his thumb along Daichi’s lower lip. “Really, now?”

“I think my body knows it can get off anytime because it’s aware that I have a boyfriend with an impossibly high sex-drive. So,” Daichi shrugged with a playful smile, “it’s always like, _why not_?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Suga was trying to look annoyed but was failing miserably.Tracing the lines of Daichi’s face, he continued, “How about I list a few things and you tell me if they sound appealing or not?”

Daichi felt like a spoiled child. “Okay.”

“Want a blowjob?” 

“…Eh.”

“Did you just say _eh_ to a blowjob >?” Suga snorted.

“I mean… we both blow each other a lot.”

“Because it feels good, silly.” Suga clicked his tongue, obviously trying to get over his own incredulity over Daichi’s out of character pickiness. “Okay, so I _won’t_ choke on your dick tonight. Not the end of the world.”

“ _Suga._ ”

The setter ignored Daichi’s scandalized expression. “How about…um… we could watch porn and jerk each other off?”

Daichi wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

“Okay fine, we’ll make our _own_ sex tape. And _then_ we’ll watch it and jerk each other off.”

“I’m pretty sure I could never get the courage to watch a recording of me having sex.”

Innocently, Suga pecked Daichi’s nose. “But you’re so hot when you fuck me.” 

Daichi’s face ignited with color, but Suga showed absolutely no mercy and kept teasing with a low voice. “You get this look on your face, it’s so _possessive_. Like you won’t stop until you know you’ve absolutely _wrecked_ me.” 

Suga’s dirty talk should be illegal, honestly. 

“And when something feels really good, you do this _thing_ , you grit your teeth and bow your head and close your eyes. It’s so fucking _hot_. I imagine it all the time when I’m touching myself.”

Daichi swallowed, because he was having trouble trying to figure out how to speak.

“I would definitely watch our sex tape.” Suga grabbed both of Daichi’s arms and started to scratch his nails along the underside of his forearms. “I mean, yeah, it’d be embarrassing to see myself screaming and making all the ridiculous faces that I’m pretty sure I make, but I’d be able to get over it. Because getting fucked feels really, really _really good_.”

“You always look like you’re having a good time.” Daichi attempted weakly.

_Was there even a way to sound even more lame?_

“I am!” Suga exclaimed reassuringly, a hint of amusement in his features. He dragged his nails to Daichi’s palms, and watched the captain shiver. “It’s my favorite physical feeling. It beats out that post work-out rush and tossing a volleyball.”

Daichi blinked. “Really?”

“It feels fucking _incredible_.” The setter’s face softened and as he continued speaking, his eyes started to look like he was drifting farther and farther away. “It’s like getting punched in the gut, but the punches feel _unreal_ and you want more of then. They keep coming harder and _harder_ and you feel it everywhere in your body, especially in your dick and they’re knocking out your breath, Daichi. Those punches. _Dammit_.” 

Suga suddenly looked away, and tried to swallow his laughter. 

His explanation had been so captivating, almost hypnotic, but the break in the moment had Daichi back to Earth (and frankly a little breathless). “What’s wrong?”

“I’m getting hard from just talking about it.” Suga stopped scratching Daichi’s arms and brought his hands up to his mouth to cover it, to stifle his laughter. 

He looked so beautiful like that. 

After a moment the setter calmed down, cleared his throat and tried to regain that affectionate composure he always wore when he talked about sex with him. “It feels that good. And _you_ make me feel _that_.”

Daichi felt propelled to kiss Suga’s mole. So he did, and it made the setter release a quiet giggle that made Daichi’s heart skip a beat.

“Love you.” Suga leaned in to kiss the captain’s mouth, but before their lips touched, he stopped himself and simpered. “Sorry, I forgot you were bored of that.”

Daichi emitted a disdainful noise but gave Suga the kiss he wanted regardless. Suga hummed at the warmth and cuddled closer with an apologetic croon. 

“So, let’s see… what else is fun and sexual that you’re not bored of yet?”

“Dunno.” Daichi shrugged. But he was _lying_ because he did have something in mind. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

And Suga picked up on that immediately. “Don’t be embarrassed about asking to try new things.”

“Getting fucked.” Daichi muttered hesitantly, _finally_ , a little defeatedly. 

Suga was silent, and it was _flustering_ so Daichi kept babbling on because he felt like he needed to explain himself. “It feels good, and I kinda wondered if it was possible if-“

“Wait.” Suga’s eyes were impossibly wide. Which was nowhere near reassuring. “You want _me_ …to fuck _you_?” 

“It’s weird, right…?”

“No! I just -“ Suga’s face looked enraptured all of a sudden, and it made Daichi three different shades of uncomfortable. “I just never thought you’d be interested in that.”

“I mean… I’ve never tried anything like that with myself…”

“ _You’ve never fingered yourself?_ ”

“Suga, shut up. I don’t know how.”

“ _How many times a week do you finger me?!_ ”

Daichi massaged the bridge of his nose. “Can you stop making me feel stupid?”

Suga bit his lip. “Sorry… I just can’t _believe_ it.”

“Well, try.”

Suga resumed scratching Daichi’s arms, because he knew that was a surefire way to getting Daichi to relax (and getting him to not be mad anymore). “Okay. I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

A throb shot through his body at his boyfriend’s words. Daichi looked down and watched Suga’s fingers along his arms, entranced with the motions and how nice they made him feel. 

“You have lube, right?”

“You’re asking _me_ if I have lube.”

“Alright, dumb question.”

“But, before that,” Suga’s nails bit deeper into Daichi’s flesh and the captain almost moaned, “you’re gonna take a shower.”

“Why am I gonna- _oh_. Okay.”

Suga just nodded sweetly and kissed his cheek. “Be thorough.”

Daichi flushed hotly and tried to push his boyfriend off of him. Suga snickered and put up a fight, but eventually he let Daichi win their little wrestling match and storm out of the room.

—

“I love you with wet hair.” 

Suga purred when Daichi came back into his bedroom, in the same clothes he had been wearing when he had left (stormed out like a baby).

“Why’re you being so mean to me?”

Suga shrugged. “Probably a power rush. I’ve never topped anyone before.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Daichi plopped down onto the bed and with more force than necessary pulled Suga’s mouth to meet his own.

“Look who’s being mean, now~”

“Yep.” Daichi nipped at his bottom lip and Suga’s breath hitched.

Unlike before, this kiss was different. There was an endgame now, one that made nervous excitement thrum through their racing blood. 

Daichi broke away first, and he started to fumble with his pants, because maybe he was just a _little_ more nervous about this than Suga was. But, Suga grabbed his hand and shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“I wanna ease you into this.” Suga said simply and stroked his thumb along the visible veins on the top of Daichi’s hand. “You don’t just jump into sex. You gotta be relaxed and comfortable.”

“What about our homework?” Daichi protested weakly, because all of a sudden he was feeling that _maybe this was a dumb idea after all and they should forget about it_.

But Suga cut off that downward spiral of negative thought before it could really take hold of Daichi’s brain. “Like _that_ was gonna get finished. It was only a matter of time before we ended up rolling around my bed.”

He couldn’t argue with that. Their study sessions usually ended with orgasms rather than completed assignments.

“Okay?” Suga found Daichi’s eyes and kept them locked. “We’re gonna take this slow, because rushing is a bad idea. Trust me.”

Was that a personal jab? Was Suga criticizing his topping abilities?

Even if it was, he’d question him about it later (more like beg Suga to admit if he really thought he was bad at sex, because he sure as hell felt like that was what he was saying). But right now, Daichi just knew that he trusted the setter with his life. 

And honestly, there wasn’t a reason to be nervous with Suga here. 

Suga waited for Daichi’s nod of approval before reattaching their mouths. His hand dipped beneath Daichi’s shirt to smooth over the still shower-warm skin of his stomach and hips. Daichi made a noise in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss. Apparently, Suga was good at easing into things. 

Softly his fingers traveled along every inch of skin they could reach. And Daichi felt like he was melting. His tummy was warm, the comforting heat diffusing through every vein and capillary in his body and filling him whole. There was no way Suga couldn’t feel how hot he was: Daichi was burning in the best way possible, and they were _only kissing_.

(Why was he nervous? Suga was gonna treat him right.)

Suga somehow got Daichi on his back, and brought his arms to rest above his head. The setter straddled his chest and started to drag his nails up and down the sensitive undersides of his arms, pinning them into the plush of the mattress and keeping him in place. Daichi shivered, loving the sting and how it sparked down into the base of his spine, how natural Suga’s weight felt boring down his body. It was nice being worshipped like this. 

Suga smiled down at him as he drew lazy circles into his triceps. “Good?”

Daichi just hummed in response.

“Good.” Suga grinned fondly. “Foreplay is a wonderful thing.”

“Mm.”

Suga suddenly leaned down and Daichi tilted his head up to meet him for the kiss, but Suga’s face wasn’t aiming anywhere near his mouth.

“What’re you -“

“Shhh, I’m experimenting.” 

Then something that could only be Suga’s mouth was kissing wetly at his bicep. Daichi’s breath hitched because it felt kind of good. And then he moaned when Suga bit down and started to suck the skin, because now it felt _amazing_.

“My hypothesis was correct, it seems.”

“Nerd, shut up - _oh wow_.” Daichi shuddered again when Suga sucked harder on the mark in playful retaliation, and then followed by trailing bites down the length of his arm. He squirmed because it caused the heat in his belly to burn hotter and a whole slew of filthy imagery flood his conscience and swell down into his dick. 

Suga continued to nip and bite and suck at his arm, and then transferred over to the other when it had been fully treated to a plethora of bruises and teeth indentations.

“I’m wearing my long-sleeved shirt for practice tomorrow.” Daichi moaned.

“Aw, scared for everybody to see the evidence?”

“No, I’m protecting you, actually.” Daichi teased. “Everyone’ll think _you_ have a weird thing for arms. No one would expect something like that from _me_.”

Suga paused giving attention to Daichi’s arm and thought for a second. “ _You’re totally right_ , though.”

“See? I’m a good boyfriend.” 

“The absolute best.” Suga agreed before returning to marking up the crease of Daichi’s elbow.

Suga did that for a bit more until he was satisfied. After, he lifted himself up to study his handiwork. Then he whistled. “Looks good, captain.”

Daichi snorted. “Good work, vice captain.”

Suga blessed him with a toothy grin before turning around to face towards Daichi’s feet. He couldn’t see what the setter was doing but he didn’t have to dwell on that for long because then he felt a hand rubbing his half-hard cock over his sweatpants.

“You’re not completely hard? I’m disappointed in myself.”

Daichi opened his mouth, but the only thing that left it was a small groan.

“Shh. My parents are home.”

Daichi gaped at Suga. He never thought the day would come where Suga would be the one telling him to be quiet in bed. 

And Suga was grinning, this wild and pleased look overcoming his features. He probably never thought this day would come, either. But apparently, from the way he was leering he was positively _ecstatic_ that it had.

Suga turned around again, and Daichi felt his hands slip under both the waistband of his pants and underwear and started stroking him to full hardness. Daichi arched his neck into the mattress and attempted to control his breathing as Suga’s sticky, sweaty fingers pulled friction up and down his length.

Suga’s thumb swiped over his head every so often, and Daichi bit the inside of his cheek. Fuck. His traitorous hips snapped up into the sensation and Suga made an amused noise as he continued teasing his boyfriend. 

“How’re you doing?” Suga asked, his voice nothing but sugary sweet.

“I kinda wanna flip you over and wipe that look off your face.”

“I guess you’re ready, then.” Suga giggled. 

He gave Daichi’s cock, now fully hard and hot and throbbing, one more gratifying squeeze before climbing off his body and off the bed. Daichi lifted his head to see Suga going over to his closet instead of his nightstand drawer. He was supposed to be looking for lube, right? What was he doing over there?

“My mom cleaned my room yesterday, so I hid away everything incriminating.”

Daichi nodded in understanding. Oh. That’s why.

Suga was on his tiptoes as he reached for a non-descript shoebox. When he brought it down, he opened it up, and Daichi, even from the distance saw that it was filled with a bunch of certainly incriminating things to be found in a teenager’s room.

“If my mom found a condom or two I wouldn’t care. I could easily say we got them in health class or something.” Suga explained easily, searching around the contents of the box for exactly what he wanted. “But if she found several bottles of lube, multiple boxes worth of condoms, flavored and tingling and ribbed ones, a fucking vibrator for god’s sake -“

“You own a _vibrator_ …?”

Suga shot Daichi a weird look. “You didn’t know I had one?”

“No! You never told me!”

Suga shrugged. “Well, I do.” _Why did he look so casual about this?!_ “Anyway, the point is, I had to hide it from her.”

Daichi couldn’t take his mind off the fact that _Sugawara Koushi owned a vibrator_. “Oh my god…”

Suga had on a _really? why is this so hard to understand_ look. “It’s not weird, Daichi.”

“No… it’s just… am I not good enough?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Okay, settle down.”

“Suga, I can’t _vibrate_. How do I even compete with that?”

“I’m going to hit you with it in a second.” 

Suga looked so annoyed as he plucked out a mostly-full bottle of lube from the shoebox and then tucked it back into his closet and came back to the bed. “I was curious, so I bought a cheap one a couple months ago. It’s great. Also, I really like having something inside me when I get off, so when you’re not here it’s a lifesaver.”

“I… don’t know how to process this.”

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s not a _replacement_. It’s an _addition_.” Suga was still visibly annoyed, yet he still leaned down to peck Daichi’s lips anyway. “If you like penetration, I could use it on you one day. Then you’ll be able to _process_ it.”

“Maybe.” Daichi said, still feeling just a bit inadequate.

Suga sat on the edge of his bed. He cupped Daichi through his pants and started to caress his covered length, and it made Daichi freeze up and shudder. “So, how do you wanna do this?”

“What?”

“Position-wise. On your hands and knees is probably easiest, I can get in deeper and it makes getting to your prostate a lot easier. But I kinda wanna be able to see you face, so lying on your back would be good, too. You could also sit in my lap. We could do it a bunch of ways. What do you think?”

“I don’t know… whatever you want.”

“Stay on your back, then. But take off your pants first.”

Daichi did as he was told. Suga was watching him, and underneath Suga’s smile he could faintly detect the same amount of nerves trying to hide themselves in his eyes. As awful as it was, that made him feel better.

When Daichi’s lower half was completely naked (he kept his t-shirt on to make him feel a little less self-conscious), Suga put himself between Daichi’s spread legs, lube in hand. Suga’s face was flushing brightly and then Daichi started to flush because Suga was _fucking blushing_ and _gawking_ at his open thighs. They both had seen each other stark naked more times than they could count and now they were acting like they were sixteen-year-old virgins again, shaking and anxious and overwhelmed with needs they quite hadn’t yet figured out how to satisfy yet. 

Daichi coughed, and it made the setter’s eyes snap up to his face, and then he noticed the blush. And Suga started to laugh and that made Daichi laugh even _harder_. And then they were both doubled-over messes.

“It’s just -“ Suga started.

“- different from the other side -“ Daichi interrupted.

“Yeah!” 

They smiled at one another. And then both of them tried to speak but their words overlapped. 

“I love you.” Suga said.

“I trust you.” Daichi said.

And then they both flushed even harder and the giggles that followed were even more unrestrained.

“This is ridiculous.” Suga said muffled through his fingers. “It’s like it’s out of some cheesy romance movie or something.”

“At least I get a good love interest.” Daichi snickered, and Suga punched him lightly in the shoulder but his face was absolutely _glowing_.

“Alright.” The setter closed his eyes a moment later and took a steadying, full-bodied breath. “We can both do this.”

Daichi followed his lead with a breath of his own. “Yep.”

“And you’re gonna enjoy this so much you’re gonna _beg_ me to fuck you next time.”

“Yeah - wait, you’re not fucking me _now_?”

“Daichi.” Suga shook his head, giggling. “Baby steps.”

“Fine…”

Suga started to rub at the captain’s hip as means of placating his frowning boyfriend. “This’ll be good, don’t worry. Just think of all the times you’ve done this to me. And you know how much I like it.”

“Yeah.” Daichi nodded, relaxing into the touch. “Hopefully I won’t be as loud as you are.”

“Low blow.” Suga tsked, but didn’t stop smiling. But then that smile became more apprehensive with every second that passed. “Just try to breathe, okay? Focus on deep, full breaths. It helps you relax. You’re really, really tense right now and that’ll make it hurt.”

The last thing he wanted was for this to be painful. So Daichi took deep breaths through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. But he couldn’t shake the tension from his muscles because he still was nervous no matter how much he tried to convince his body that he wasn’t. 

“Better, but keep trying. I’ll try to help, too.” 

Suga’s fingers trailed towards Daichi’s crotch and he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. He squeezed and shallowly stroked the swollen, blood-heavy length. Daichi shuddered and canted into the friction, still concentrating on his breathing like he was instructed. It was helping a lot, but he didn’t think that anything that Suga could do or he could do could make him let go completely of all his nerves. 

Then he heard a plastic clicking sound, and immediately knew it was the cap of the lube. Daichi tensed in anticipation and Suga made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. “You were doing so well, too…”

“I can’t help it!”

“Shh, I know. Here.” Suga stopped touching his cock and Daichi opened his eyes from the loss of sensation. Suga was slicking up his fingers with a very generous, borderline ridiculous amount of lube. There was such a focused look on his face. It was adorable. When he deemed it acceptable, he reached his lubed-up hand downwards. Daichi felt those fingers touch the curve of his ass and he swallowed heavily. 

“I’m just gonna add some pressure. I’m not gonna actually put anything in yet.”

Daichi nodded thickly. Suga’s other hand helped bring Daichi’s body more into his lap for better access. And then he felt exactly what Suga said was gonna happen: a sticky, coolish pressure against his entrance. He grimaced, because it was strange. But then that strangeness started to become less strange and more intriguing when Suga started to rub gentle circles against him. Rolling the puckered flesh, stretching it gently, adding and subtracting pressure, adding and subtracting pressure.

“How’s that?” Suga asked, unsure.

“Okay.” 

Daichi gave an honest answer. It felt okay. On the precipice of nice. It was kind of relaxing actually, and Daichi’s eyes were lidding and a want for more began fogging up his brain. That was reassuring. “It’s actually kinda making me feel… impatient? I think?”

Suga nodded, understanding. “Yeah it’s supposed to be like that. It makes you want something to just hurry up and get inside.”

“I think that’s where I’m at…”

“Good!” Suga grinned. “Okay, so now, I want you to take a huge breath, hold it in for a second and then let it go slowly.”

Daichi did as he was told. He breathed in, ballooned his lungs and kept it all inside for a second before he released it through his mouth. And as he did that suddenly the pressure against him increased a couple of notches until something was _inside_ him and it made Daichi seize up and splutter.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

“Does it hurt?” Suga looked panicked. 

“ _It’s so weird_.”

“I only have half my finger in.”

“ _How do you even fit a dick in you_?”

Suga snorted. “Lots of practice.”

“Wow. Okay.” Daichi tried to refocus on his breathing. “And this is supposed to feel good soon?”

“Yeah, trust me.” Suga’s finger was unmoving inside him. “You just need to get used to the stretch. And you will. Touch yourself. It makes your insides throb. But in a good way.”

Daichi grunted, not quite pleased with that description. But he started to touch himself regardless. He rubbed at his tip and _what the fuck wouldn’t you know he could feel himself clench around the finger_. Did that happen all the time when he felt pleasure? The spasms? Huh. 

So he kept fingering his slit, and his ass throbbed again (which was weirdly good) and then Suga pressed more of his finger in and Daichi gritted out a low noise. Not necessarily because it hurt or felt good, but just because he _felt_.

“Congrats. You have an entire finger in your ass.”

“Hurray.” Daichi deadpanned.

“How is it? Does it hurt?” Suga questions were intrigued and eager. His finger was still stationary inside as Daichi continued gingerly touching his cock.

“No. I’m kinda still getting used to the feeling, honestly.”

“Do you think you can handle me moving?”

“Probably.”

Suga’s finger slowly slid halfway out before it pressed back in just as slow. It made Daichi wince. Ugh, that was such a weird, intrusive and kinda nasty feeling. But Suga did that again and again, gently curling and wiggling the finger.

After a few moments, Daichi realized that he wasn’t hating it. He was getting used to it, albeit very gradually. So, he figured he could stop groping at his dick so he could concentrate solely on that particular sensation. His hand dropped away and it joined the other which was gently scrunching the bedsheets.

“Good?” Suga licked his lips, still madly searching for reassurance. 

“Getting there.” Daichi licked his lips. He wasn’t actually feeling real pleasure yet, but there was something there that wasn’t discomfort. “Can you try moving fast or something?”

“How’s this?” Suga didn’t move necessarily faster, but he was adding more force into his movements and it made Daichi gasp and his abdominal muscles curl.

“ _Yes._ ”

Daichi’s eyes closed. He heard Suga moan. There was no doubt he was enjoying the sight of his usually-dominant boyfriend show the first signs of submissive pleasure.

The sheathed finger was stroking and prodding and twisting and a small wave of pleasure contracted in his stomach. It tore a gasp from Daichi’s lips and a moan from Suga’s.

“Yeah?” Suga whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Thank god.” And Suga went back to driving in his finger with even more force. More heat was pooling into Daichi’s belly. This was starting to feel good, satisfying. Daichi liked the rhythm. It was pleasant and warm and easy to lose himself in. 

And then it was uncomfortable all over again.

“Suga!”

“Sorry! If I told you I was gonna put another in you would’ve just tensed up! And you looked like you were liking it, so…”

“I _was_. Now I’m _not_.” 

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek and tried to get his body to accept the second intrusion as quickly as possible. Which was way harder said than done.

“Two fingers will feel even better. Believe me.” Suga cooed, and gently flexed his two fingers, rubbing carefully at his walls. Daichi hummed in the back of his throat: it was a little overwhelming and his body felt way too tight. He just needed to relax. Suga’s free hand was massaging his thighs, which was a great distraction from the unpleasant sting. 

With time, his body loosen around the intrusion, and Daichi vocalized that. Suga grunted and started to move again, slow and sweet and more forceful with every couple of thrusts. 

And that sensation from before was coming back, but it was _more_ than it had been with the single finger. It was more demanding, stronger and undeniably good. It made Daichi moan. Suga had been right: you could feel the pleasure throbbing in your dick. Every spark of it shot through his length like a lightening bolt, and the electricity lingered after the bolt vanished and it remained buzzing hotly in his cock like a live wire. 

He started instinctively rocking into the fingers and Suga made a happy noise.

“I’m so relieved!”

“Harder, please.” Daichi groaned.

Suga granted his wish. The thrusts became deeper, and they were starting to rip unexpected, clipped moans out of Daichi’s throat. Okay. This was probably what Suga meant by the punches. They weren’t anywhere near the intensity that Suga had described, but he could more accurately imagine the sensation now. 

And he wanted to feel those punches. Feel them bruise his insides. He wanted to not be able to breathe.

“More.” Daichi spread his thighs just a bit wider.

Suga did. And Suga did again, making Daichi’s fingers clutch the sheets. And again, and this time his thighs tightened around Suga’s hips and rolled in to meet Suga’s fingers for the next one. 

“I like this.” Daichi panted, noticing how breathless he was. But he didn’t care. _Because this was awesome._

“I haven’t even touched your prostate yet.” Suga sounded like he was bragging. With the way he was making him feel, he had every right to.

Daichi had forgotten that he even had a prostate. And then he got excited because _he had a prostate_.

“Just a warning,” Suga purred, “cover your mouth.”

Daichi did as he was told.

Suga looked so heady as he lurched forward, twisted his wrist and switched up the angle. He started jamming those digits into him with that harder, faster pace that had made Daichi feel like he was being electrocuted.

It felt good, but nothing made a hand covering his mouth a necessity. He blinked, watching Suga obsessively checking his face, and then his fingers, back at his face, then his fingers. He was growing more frustrated with every passing moment. Suga cursed under his breath.

“It’s harder finding it for someone else, okay?”

“I believe it.” Daichi mumbled through his fingers, trying not to smile because that would only make Suga feel even more humiliated. “You’ll find it eventually.”

“I fucking _better_.” Suga’s brow screwed up in concentration and started searching more frantically.

Daichi shuddered at all the hurried, erratic movement inside of him. He groaned, staring at his hips, where Suga’s arm shoved quickly between his legs. And the incredible focus and mounting embarrassment of the setter’s expression made Daichi’s cock twitch.

“Suga…”

“I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s fine, this feels _great_.”

“Yeah, but it can feel so much _better_.”

“Don’t freak out, it’s okay.”

“I most definitely _will_ freak out.”

“C’mon -“

“No, this is awful.”

“It isn’t -“

“I need to find it!”

“Suga, you _will_ -“

“In like a year from now, probably.”

“You’re so -“

Daichi finished the rest of his sentence with a loud yelp.

His mouth hung open, and he stared at Suga, who had gone frozen stiff. Daichi’s hand had been away from his mouth and he bit his lip to apologize. 

He couldn’t help it, the _yelp_. it was like something had bashed into him, like a punch or a shock or a burst of flame. He couldn’t really describe what the hell it was, but it didn’t matter because he just wanted it to hit him again. 

Suga was bug-eyed, gaping at him, so awe-struck in revelation. His arm shifted and that same sensation, but sweeter and surer flared inside him and Daichi groaned a whine because he felt that in the tip of his cock and suddenly he became horrifyingly aware of how fucking _close_ he was.

“Bingo.” Suga was ecstatic.

“Fuck.” Daichi wheezed. 

“Meet your new best friend.”

“Shut up and do that again.” Daichi hissed.

Suga bit his lip and shifted his own weight a little. “Cover your mouth this time, babe.”

Daichi bit down into his palm and sent the most challenging look he could muster to the setter. He wanted Suga’s competitiveness to surface, he wanted Suga to strive to outdo even himself. And when Daichi saw a vying glint in those hazel eyes, Daichi knew he’d be giving him his all. 

Suga shoved into his prostate harder than the other times combined and Daichi fucking _whined_ through his nose like it was the only thing he needed. 

Oh _fuck_.

Suga was literally _abusing_ it. He was slamming into it, flicking it, rubbing and thrumming his fingers all over it and Daichi’s pulse felt like it was gonna pop his heart or something. 

This was such a different kind of pleasure. It was deep in him, burning and achey and so fucking good. It was different from the push and pull vice-like sensation he was used to. He didn’t even care that he was practically hiccuping noises with every hit into him. Vaguely Daichi registered that he was a lot more vocal than usual, that he kind of sounded like Suga did when he was getting fucked.

_Would Suga sound different when he was fucking him?_

Daichi shuddered at the thought. He needed to know.

Suga’s voice cracked. “I’m putting another finger in.” 

Daichi pressed his hand harder against his mouth and groaned through his nose.

“Does it hurt?”

“Sorta, but don’t stop.” 

“Watching you is literally gonna make me come.”

“Getting finger-fucked by you is _literally gonna make me come._ ”

Suga laughed and put more of his strength into the now-three finger stretch. And Daichi arched into the bed and tightened his legs around Suga even more and clawed at his own thigh because this was _overwhelming_ and he didn’t know what to fucking do. He wasn’t used to just lying back and taking it. He wanted to move, reciprocate, but he hadn’t quite figured out how to do that yet. And a small part of him didn’t want to, was perfectly content to just receive, receive _receive_.

“Yeah, I know, baby.” Suga moaned, keeping up the pace, making Daichi’s nerves fizzle with too much sensation. “Now think about how fucking amazing this’ll feel when it’s my cock.”

Daichi whimpered.

“It’s bigger than my fingers, so the stretch will be more. But it’ll be so good. And it’ll be harder, and just _more_. It’ll feel like you can’t breathe.”

“Suga, _fuck_.”

“You’ll never wanna breathe again. You’ll just want more of _it_ , more _everything_. And you’ll be clinging to me and screaming into my neck because you’re gonna feel so good, baby, so fucking _good_.”

Why did Suga’s mouth have to be so fucking filthy? It was making these little punches hurt even harder, hurt even better. Daichi didn’t know his ass was capable of throbbing like this. He felt so vulnerable and used but he wanted to keep feeling like that. 

But he knew he wasn’t gonna keep feeling like this because his pleasure was spiking out of control, short-circuiting, and he could practically taste his oncoming orgasm (or had he broken skin and instead was tasting blood?)

Daichi was jerking his hips downward, trying to rock with the rhythm but it was falling apart, he was falling apart, and he didn’t know what to do. He was clawing the sheets, curling his toes and _fuck_ his shirt was so sticky and clingy from sweat. He felt gross, he felt full, he felt so fucking alive.

“This is how I feel all the time.” Suga’s voice sounded distant, desperate. “You make me feel even better, because you’re so good at this, Daichi. You know just what to do, and I wanna know just what to do to you. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel, feel like you’re about to break.”

And then Suga started to manhandle Daichi’s swollen, leaky and neglected cock. Daichi felt like crying. He was shivering all over, snapping his hips, unraveling. And Suga was panting, and Daichi wanted to touch him but he also wanted to come - he just wanted _so much_ and he was getting _too much_ and he keened in his throat and then felt himself _snap_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he came this hard (maybe it was last week, or never, or always? he couldn’t fucking tell, what even was an orgasm anyway?). Daichi cried out and shuddered everywhere, in his abs his thighs his arms his brain. And Suga kept his fingers moving, god they must have been so tired from all the strain, but they were hitting into that spot, ramming that spot and Daichi was sure he was dying. Suga was letting him ride it out and he _loved it_ and why the hell had he been nervous to feel this fucking good before?

Daichi came down slowly, and Suga’s fingers meanwhile rubbed at his quivering insides, making aftershocks twitch his limbs with overstimulation. But it hurt good and Daichi could take it for a little longer- and he wanted to.

He watched Suga bring his hand away from Daichi’s spent cock and suck the cum off his fingers. Daichi felt so helpless. 

Suga noticed that helplessness and he chuckled, slipping his fingers out of his mouth and out of Daichi’s ass. And Daichi hated the loss because he felt so fucking empty and sticky and used.

But in the best way possible.

“I’m so proud of you.” Suga praised, and lovingly massaged Daichi’s weak-feeling thighs and ass. On his tired muscles and still post-orgasm, blissed-out body, it felt like heaven.

“Ugh.”

Suga laughed. “I understand completely.”

“Like…” Daichi was still trying to feel normal again. “How do you… every time?”

“So easily. So fucking easily.”

“Suga, I feel exhausted and I didn’t even do _anything_.”

“Good! That’s a good thing.” Suga looked so wholly pleased. “That means I did it right.”

“Yeah, fuck, you did amazing.”

“So I’m guessing you’d like to do this again?”

Daichi just stared at him. “If you wanted to fuck me right now I’d let you.”

Suga’s hands flexed against Daichi’s skin, because that had obviously not been the answer he had been expecting. But it was an answer that made him want to do _exactly what Daichi had asked_. “Oh.”

“I know you’re still hard. Please just do it. _Fuck me._ ”

“Daichi.” Suga licked his lips, body tense. “Another day.”

Daichi whined and clutched needy at Suga’s shirt. “ _Please_.”

“I’m… honestly scared you’re gonna pass out from overstimulation.”

“I want that to happen. Knock me the fuck out.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “You’re such a loser.”

“Yeah, a loser that is literally about to beg to get your dick rammed up his ass.”

“Daichi!” Suga flushed up to his ears. “I’m gonna murder you.”

“With your dick or your secret vibrator?”

“I’m done, goodbye.” Suga pushed Daichi off of him (and made a shamefully loud noise) and removed himself from the bed and trudged awkwardly towards his bedroom door.

“Hey!” Daichi complained and attempted to spring up and catch up to Suga, but a sudden uncomfortableness stabbed through his gut, making him groan and collapse back down onto the mattress.

Suga heard the entire thing and turned around, looking positively ruthless. “Everything has it’s price.”

“ _This is so unfair_.”

Suga smirked and leaned against his door, the evil look still ever present. “I’m gonna go wash my hands and masturbate without you. Then when I’m finished, you’re gonna go shower again. And then we’re gonna finish our homework.”

Daichi felt absolutely defeated. “Everything does have it’s price, I guess.”

“Right-o, captain.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes sourly. “Don’t keep your hand waiting. It’s rude.”

Suga started to snicker and brought his right hand up to kiss the back of it. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Daichi snatched a pillow and pressed it to his face. “Just leave already, you dork.”

“I’ll be thinking of you~”

“Bye, Suga.”

The door opened and shut with a hysterical Suga, and Daichi buried his face into the pillow more and wondered whether or not he’d be limping tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally rewrote this like 4 times, and i'm still iffy about how it came out. 
> 
> oh well, i tried.
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally...... after six months......... it's here. all thanks to my funky and talented daisuga partner in crime /beta extraordinaire [chonpalm](http://absolite.co.vu/). please look at her art tag k thanks 
> 
> [also this is the only way I can summarize this chapter.](http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com/post/136567576337/bishounen-curious-the-next-volleyball-dads-more)
> 
> ( _also lol remember when this was originally gonna be up for daisuga week 2015 hahah???_ )

Suga woke up gasping, drenched in sweat and achingly, self-deprecatingly hard.

_Fuck me._

He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and tried to even out his breathing. He felt disgusting, but even worse was the feeling of shame prickling heavy and hot in his gut. The last time he’d suffered through a sex dream this bad and woken up a complete disaster was before he and Daichi started dating. That was over a year ago. There’d been a few instances here and there, but this - this part of his life he hadn’t missed.

Suga swallowed, overwhelmingly reminded that he still was very much a horny, needy teenager. He hadn’t forgotten about the horny part (how could he, his sex drive practically governed his life). Sometimes though, with how long they’d been together and how their relationship functioned, Suga had to remind himself that he was only eighteen and his hormones weren’t over the _my body is still changing and I wanna fuck everything in sight_ hump yet.

Pawing around his pillows, he found his phone plugged into his charger, exactly where he left it before he went to sleep, and checked the time. As expected, he’d woken up later than usual. He had less time to get ready before he had to hurry his ass to school, less time to deal with _this_.

He didn’t even have time to shower. Fuck.

Suga frowned as he grabbed a couple of tissues and slipped his hands under his comforter and clothes. He gritted his teeth and tensed his jaw as he got to work. Fuck. Why was he so sensitive?

Less than a minute later he was choking on moans that he was trying to keep shoved down in his throat, his knees bent up and feet pressed into the mattress as he came into the tissues, his body shaking and even more sweaty and fuck he really wanted to shower but he needed to be leaving for school _now_.

Suga threw out the gross tissue wad, jumping out of bed and cursing colorfully to himself as he threw on his uniform and shoved books and his notebooks into his school bag. He started washing his hands and brushing his teeth and glaring at his still-flushed face in the mirror. He was mad at himself. He knew why he woke up like that. 

It was because of yesterday.

But he still couldn’t get over the fact that he _fucked Daichi with his fingers last night_ and he _made Daichi scream_. That’s what that fucking dream had been about -except it hadn’t been his fingers doing the fucking.

Suga spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth, deciding to quickly wash his face for good measure. He felt repulsive. 

But he also still felt very, very horny. And annoyed. Because he’d be seeing Daichi soon in class. He’d see him smile and have him touch his shoulder and maybe if he felt bold enough kiss his cheek and Suga was livid because that loser was making him lose his mind because he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to fuck his brains out.

—

He was right.

Daichi greeted him just before homeroom started with a slightly worried but relieved smile and a hand rubbing his shoulder. But he was wrong about the kiss, it was a nose kiss (which arguably was worse because it made Suga’s stomach flutter). 

“You okay? You look angry…” Daichi asked quietly.

Suga took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled it slowly through his mouth, trying to force out all the quivery energy and excessive want out of his system. It didn’t work. At least he tried.

Especially because he could smell Daichi’s cologne and it was making him want to mark up his neck and watch him writhe. 

“We’re never doing that on a school night again,” Suga grumbled, sitting down at his desk without looking back at Daichi. He needed some space or else there was a very real chance that he might jump the other’s bones.

He heard the captain make a confused, hurt noise but he didn’t come over to his desk - Daichi just sat down at his own. Suga felt bad. 

He looked back over at Daichi: he was pale as he could be and was staring at him, mouth slightly agape, fiddling with his mechanical pencil in that worried way he did when his brain was firing a mile a minute. Suga bit his lip because he didn’t need to be so mean to Daichi. Daichi didn’t do anything. It wasn’t his fault he was so irresistibly earnest and cute and fucking hot when he was losing his mind over fingers in his ass.

He didn’t know what to say, but then their homeroom teacher walked in and Suga lost his chance to say anything at all. He smiled weakly at Daichi, trying to reassure him, but Daichi was still looking out of it and Suga felt like a douche.

The urge to shoot him a text suddenly overtook Suga, but he knew he couldn’t. That would disrupt class and there would most likely be consequences, like detention. And also, if he had access to a keyboard and the ability to communicate with Daichi he’d be spilling his guts out. He wouldn’t be able to control himself; he’d send a five paragraph essay about how fucking sexy Daichi was, all the things he wanted to do to him, how he wanted to leave school and drag him back to his house and fuck him raw and right. How he woke up a disaster because he needed him so bad.

Yeah, he’d talk to him at lunch. Right now he couldn’t do it. He needed some time to simmer down.

—

Right as their lunch break started, Suga raced to Asahi’s homeroom to let him know that he and Daichi would not be joining him for lunch today. Asahi immediately flushed and told them to have fun and be safe.

Flushing a million different shades of red himself, he waved his hands and told their ace _no no it’s not for that, not this time_. Asahi then proceeded to get even redder and started apologizing profusely and Suga just patted his shoulder with a _it’s alright don’t worry about it, I mean it’s not like it hasn’t happened before_ nod before he sprinted back to his homeroom before Daichi left to go look for him.

When he got back, most of his classmates were milling around, chatting and grabbing their lunches and beginning to head out. Daichi was still sitting at his desk with his bento, looking very lost and forlorn. Suga shook his head. He really was the worst boyfriend ever, making Daichi upset for no reason. Absolutely intolerable.

“Hey,” Suga walked over to him and awkwardly giving him a toothy, apologetic smile. “Sorry about this morning. Can we talk?”

Daichi’s whole body went rigid. “Is everything okay? Are you mad at me? Are we breaking up?”

Suga shook his head furiously because _oh my god did Daichi think this the whole morning?_ “No, no no. Daichi, _no_ . C’mon, let’s go outside. Everything’s fine, I promise.”

That seemed to momentarily placate the brunette. “Okay… let’s go find Asahi and we’ll -" 

“I just told him that we couldn’t eat with him today.” 

Daichi blinked. “…We’re such bad friends. He probably thinks we’re ditching him to have sex again.”

Suga covered his mouth. “That’s exactly what he thought.”

Daichi was about to laugh but then his eyes narrowed and he gave Suga a serious look. “Wait… are we ditching him to have sex?”

Suga bit his lip. “Unfortunately, no.”

_But that’s exactly what I hope happens later._

—

They found a spot together outside and started eating. It was underneath a big leafy, thick-trunked tree and it provided enough shade to keep them from overheating in the hot sun. Suga was shoveling his food down since he hadn’t eaten breakfast this morning because of the whole morning wood debacle and he was _starving_.

Daichi was slowly eating his own lunch, just watching Suga with a mixture of curiosity and worry. “Are you okay? Seriously?”

Suga stopped mid-bite. He chewed and swallowed whatever was in his mouth and took a huge swig of his water bottle before he responded. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

_No._

“Alright,” Suga sighed. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about what he was gonna say, because it was ridiculous. He was acting absolutely _ridiculous_. And it wasn’t a good enough reason for all the stress he put Daichi through today. “Um.”

Daichi put his free hand on Suga’s thigh and smiled. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

That only made Suga feel worse. 

“I wanna fuck you.”

Being blunt was the only way he could get out everything he wanted to, and as expected Daichi’s eyes widened. “I thought you said we weren’t having sex now!”

“I don’t mean now!” Suga had to look away. “It’s just - last night was great. You were great. And I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Suga heard Daichi make a small noise in the back of his throat. “Oh.”

“No, you don’t understand. You’re so fucking _hot_ , Daichi. It drives me nuts.”

Daichi didn’t say anything. Suga just heard him breathe. So he turned to face him again and saw Daichi blushing, looking down at the grass, fingers tugging distractingly at a small patch, a few blades ripping from the earth.

“You were great too.” Daichi managed quietly after a while. “It felt unreal.”

“Yeah!’ Suga exclaimed, excitement curling around his words. “It really did. It was so great it made me a mess.”

Daichi’s voice lowered and he admitted softly, “I masturbated twice before I went to bed.”

Suga’s mouth stopped forming his next thought and he just stared at Daichi. “Wow. You must’ve slept _real_ well.”

“The minute I got into bed I passed out.”

“Nice.”

Daichi nodded, a private smile on his face before he wiped his fingers onto his pant leg and then took another bite of his food. “I feel very rested.”

“Stop bragging, jeez.”

Daichi frowned. “I’m not trying to.”

Suga was definitely not doing too well in this conversation. “I know, sorry… I just….”

“- Wanna fuck me?”

Suga showed his gums when he smiled.

Daichi snorted, “You know walking was a little weird last night?”

Suga blinked. “Wait, really?”

“I mean… yeah.”

“I made you limp?”

“Suga, I’ve never had anything in me before…”

"Limp...?"

“It wasn’t exactly limping…”

“I did, though.”

“Why are you so happy about that?”

“I don’t know!!“

“You’re actually scaring me right now.”

Suga tried to compose himself, but all he really accomplished was keeping himself from smiling so obviously as he rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Daichi looked down at him, and offered him some of his fried egg. Suga opened his mouth appreciatively and sighed when he tasted just how delicious it was.

“Did you or your mom make that?” Suga asked after he swallowed.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Suga scrunched his face up and tried to analyze the flavor, the level of spices in it, the texture, whether it was slightly overcooked or not. After a moment, he tried, “You did. Your mom doesn’t use that much pepper.”

Daichi poked his cheek with his chopsticks. “What the hell? How do you even notice something like that?”

“What? I can’t cook. And you can. And I love you. So I pay attention to these things.”

Daichi had nothing but fondness in his face. Suga’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re something else.”

Suga winked. “But you’re not exactly annoyed about that.”

“Not even close. Sometimes I get these really embarrassing swells of affection for you out of nowhere. Like right now.” Suga’s eyes widened, and he just gaped at Daichi, who was smiling so warmly, and Suga just wanted to throw their lunches away and pull Daichi down and kiss the lights out of him.

Instead, Suga readjusted himself so he was snuggling into Daichi, head against his collarbone and a pleasant affection warming through him. He didn’t care if people were watching, nope. He just want to go and cuddle with his boyfriend for the rest of the day. “Let’s go home right now.”

“I thought we weren’t gonna -“

“No! I’m tired and I just wanna cuddle and I love you a lot.”

Daichi laughed, vibrating so deeply Suga could hear them inside his chest, and he sighed contentedly, because everything about Daichi was so familiar, comfortable. “If we left we couldn’t go to practice after school. That’d be bad. Coach would rip us a new one.”

Suga snorted, “Coach? The _team_ would kill us. Because they would be thinking the worst of us.”

“They already do. We don’t exactly behave in front of them.”

“Well, I can’t help myself,” Suga cooed. “I’m dating the most handsome captain in all of Japan.”

“ _Suga_.”

“It’s true. I bet everyone’s had a crush on you at some point.” Suga hummed, “I know I have.”

“Not everyone’s as gay as we are,” Daichi laughed.

“You’d be surprised.”

“ _What does that even mean?_ ”

“I don’t know, I’m just trying to flirt with you.” Suga hugged Daichi tighter, eskimo-kissing his cheek, “Is it working?”

“When is it not?”

Suga glowed.

They sat in silence for a little bit, just nuzzling into each other, enjoying the breeze and each other’s familiar body heat. Suga’s tummy was growling a little because he still was pretty famished, but physical affection won out against his need for sustenance. If anything, this was his sustenance. Which was cheesy as hell but this was his own inner monologue so fuck that.

But that inner monologue was disrupted when Daichi asked, “Your parents come home late tonight, right?”

“Mmm.”

"Do you wanna, after practice I mean -“

Suga shook his head. “Nope. Not tonight.”

Daichi balked. “Wait, what?”

“You need to rest. If I tried to bang you tonight, you’d be hurting.”

Daichi made an awkward noise, “I mean - won’t it regardless?”

Suga sighed, “Yeah, it will. But it’ll be worse today. You said it was awkward to walk yesterday. It’s a strained muscle - you gotta rest it before you’re ready to use it again.”

“You’re one to talk,” Daichi huffed.

Suga rolled his eyes and punched Daichi lightly in the tummy. “I’m used to it. My body has a really good muscle memory for getting pounded.” Daichi started to laugh and Suga did, too. “Besides, before we started dating, I’d been fingering myself for a while, already.”

Daichi planted a kiss on his fluffy hair. “You’re such a dork.”

“For telling the truth? Wait, how does fingering myself make me -?”

“Shhh.” 

Suga rolled his eyes. Now that was the socially-awkward boy that he loved. Rubbing his nose into Daichi’s chest, he offered, “Even though we’re not doing that tonight, you can still come over.”

Daichi started to card through Suga’s hair. “Sounds good.”

"And we’re gonna sleep,” Suga crooned, “because I’m exhausted. And I also want you to rub my back.”

“So, I’m just coming over to spoil you?”

Suga bit his lip and looked up innocently enough. “Please?”

“You’re acting as if I said I won't.”

“You’re the best~”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Suga, with his most puppy-dog expression, began to grope at Daichi’s arms. They were clothed, yes, but it would still definitely help him get what he wanted. “Wait, can you actually give me a massage later? My shoulders are tight and you’re really good at working my neck.” Suga batted his eyelashes. “Please?”

Daichi groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re so needy. But fine, sure.”

“Yay!”

Just then the school bell rang.

“We never finished eating…”

“Dammit.” Suga grabbed his bento and started inhaling it all down at an even more frightening pace.

Daichi sighed. “You really _are_ a mess today.”

—

Daichi came over after school and slept over, as Suga had expected he would. True to their plan, they just spent the night relaxing: a nap, some homework, and of course the promised back massage. Suga had cleared it with his parents, easily fibbing that they had to work on a project and they were going to be up a little late so Daichi might as well just stay over. And yes, mom, he called his parents. And _yes_ he had clothes in the morning. And _yes_ , Daichi had a place to sleep (his bed, but he didn’t mention that part). 

Suga got exactly what he wanted.

They went to bed rather early, and Suga couldn’t have asked for more. He just nestled right against Daichi’s chest, his arms around him in a loose embrace. With his breathing fanning over his scalp and tickled his ear on occasion, Suga was so happy, so unbelievably _happy_.

When he woke up in the morning, Daichi wasn’t cuddled into him. He was propped up against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. Suga yawned and rolled onto his stomach, and blearily blinked up at him with a soft, slurred _good morning_.

Daichi’s lips quirked. “Sleepyhead’s finally awake.”

“Mmm, are we gonna be late?” Suga rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, already giving up on being on time for school. The motivation just wasn’t there - especially when Daichi was being all cute and responsible-looking in his bed.

He was very thankful Daichi couldn't hear his thoughts.

“No. We have plenty of time to chill for a bit. And your mom said she’d make me a bento too, so. I’m good. No rush at all.”

Suga hummed and burrowed his cheek deeper into the pillow. “You sleep well?”

Daichi nodded, returning to his phone for a moment before locking it and setting it down on Suga’s nightstand. “I always do with you. Except when you steal all the blankets.”

Suga stuck out his tongue. It wasn’t his fault he was a blanket hoarder. “Did I last night?”

"Nope, surprisingly.”

“You should count yourself lucky, mister.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Suga scooted up closer and suddenly decided that his head would _much rather_ rest on Daichi’s thighs than a pillow. “You said we had time to _chill_.”

Daichi’s brow rose as he started to catch on. “Yes?”

“Do you want to...?” Suga licked his bottom lip as he trailed his fingertips down Daichi’s blanketed leg. “ _Chill?_ ”

“What did you have in mind?”

Suga shrugged, playing coy.

“No, tell me!”

“I don’t know…" Which was a complete lie: Suga knew exactly what he wanted. "Maybe jerk each other off? Or I’d be down to give you head.”

Daichi was the only person who would smile like that after being offered oral sex. And Daichi’s answer was even less normal than that reaction. “As good as that sounds, I’m okay.” 

Suga narrowed his eyes and stopped his fingers from skating up further towards the brunette’s crotch. 

“Don’t give me that look!" Something close to amused guilt was in Daichi's face. "I’m just not in the mood right now, that’s all. If you want, I’ll do whatever for you.”

Suga cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m not making you pleasure me when I’m not doing anything in return.”

“Why? If you want something, just tell me. I like making you feel good.”

“No, it’s fine.” Suga rolled onto his back, taking a grounding, defeated breath before getting off his bed. “I have to shower anyway.”

“Are you hard, though?”

Suga shook his head. “Not physically, no.”

Daichi snorted suddenly, and it sounded way cuter than Suga probably should’ve thought. “What does that mean? Are you, like, _emotionally_?”

“I’m always emotionally hard for you.”

“Please leave.”

Suga dropped to peck Daichi’s cheek. But Daichi wasn’t having it: he held the setter down for a moment longer so he could enthusiastically kiss the hollow of his throat before releasing him, lamenting about how _minty_ his breath was and how it was _unfair_. Daichi flicked his cheek and Suga took that as his cue to escape. He giggled as he exited, wiggling off his pajamas in the room for Daichi’s benefit before he left for the shower. Daichi just groaned.

—

They were in the clubroom after practice. Suga was watching Daichi from behind as he headed towards his locker, not in the slightest bit paying any notice to the setter. Recently, with how off-kilter Suga had been, this wouldn’t do. Not at all. Suga needed the attention (he hated being clingy, but desperate times called for desperate measures). Grabbing Daichi by the collar of his white practice t-shirt, Suga pulled him down and back so he could kiss the back of his sweat-damped neck.

A surprised noise slipped through his nose but Daichi quickly registered what was happening (and that no one was paying either of them any mind since the team was well used to their PDA nonsense by now). The captain quietly dipped his face downward, lengthening his neck, allowing the setter to access whatever parts he desired. Daichi shivered appreciatively when he felt the telltale scrape of teeth and a little well-placed suction.

“Hey.” Daichi rasped after a moment, letting himself enjoy a little of the sensation first before deciding to be the bigger person. “Not here.”

“Why not?” He knew that was an obvious answer, but he felt too petulant to be logical or courteous. 

“Are you still _emotionally hard_?”

Suga stopped his ministrations to chuckle lowly into Daichi's nape. “Something like that.”

“Ah.”

“Well, actually, what I really want is to practice some more.” 

Daichi rolled away from the neck kiss and turned around with an exasperated look. “We just put away all the equipment.”

“Not volleyball.” Suga huffed out his cheeks. “With _you_.” He lifted his dominant hand, holding out two fingers, curling them slightly, and started to make a thrusting gesture with a smug look stretched over his face.

Daichi widened his eyes, but looked unamused. “What the hell is _that_?”

“Me practicing.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I thought you wanted to fuck me? Not finger me.”

“Oh, I do. But I also want you to be used to the feeling of something inside you, and accepting pleasure this way. I don’t want what happened to me our first time to happen to you.”

That was the thing, out of all the embarrassing things that happened in the last few minutes, that made Daichi blush. “Oh, well… I don’t want to cry, either.”

“And I don’t want you to. I want you enjoying it. So if you wanted, we could go somewhere and I could fingerfuck you again, take it slow. Just _practice_.”

Daichi swallowed and looked around nervously, afraid Tanaka or Noya had overheard that. Thankfully, Suga’s voice was hushed enough, and mostly everyone had cleared out by now or were finishing changing into their street clothes. No one had caught that. They were safe, so Daichi shrugged in acquiescence.

“My place or yours?” Suga asked.

“My house is fine. I was over last night, so it's only fair.”

“Perfect.” Suga pulled Daichi down for a quick kiss and then separated to go to his locker to quickly change. “Shower at home?” He asked.

“Sure.”

—

Daichi’s breathing got uneven way faster than it had the other night. That was definitely a good thing.

He had him on his back again, but Suga was hovering over his half-naked body, working his fingers in and out rhythmically as they both busied themselves with licking into each other’s mouths. Having nails pressing stingingly into his shoulder blades wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d ever experience, because usually he was the one doing the desperate clawing, but _fuck_ , Suga could get used to this.

Daichi had even gotten the hang of rolling his hips down in time with Suga’s thrusts. He only had two fingers in him, but still, it was a good sign.

Suga pulled his mouth away and dipped against Daichi’s ear, whispering over the low music they had put on in the background to muffle the obvious sex noises being made in Daichi's bedroom. Suga's voice was husky in a way he wasn’t used to, and he couldn't help but think how much he _liked_ it like that. “Can I add another?”

Daichi sucked in some much-needed air into his lungs and exhaled a whine into Suga’s neck, “Just put your dick in me, already.”

A shudder shocked down Suga’s spine, but he tried to cover up his cracking restraint (and still not-confronted nervousness) with a laugh, “Next time, okay?”

Daichi’s nails bit into his flesh more and Suga squeaked in slight pain. “I can take it now. Just - just _fuck me_.”

“Baby, not yet.”

“Why?” Daichi nosed around his boyfriend’s neck, little pleasured sounds escaping into his sweaty skin every time his fingers slicked into him just right, somehow matching the rhythm of the song, “Just use a fuckton of lube. Or something. I know how bad you want to be in me.”

Yeah, Suga wanted to. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, actually. 

But he also couldn’t stop thinking about their first time, when he felt like he was being torn apart, split open, stabbed into with a knife and just couldn’t think because _ow ow ow it hurt so bad make it stop_. And he thought about the bit of blood, the nauseating humiliation, the feelings of inadequacy, the absolute guilt and horror on Daichi’s face when he realized he was _hurting_ him. He couldn’t stop dwelling on just what a shitty experience that had been, on the fact that he was so, so scared of putting Daichi through that same torture.

“Suga, _please_.”

Daichi couldn’t - he wasn’t ready. Not yet.

(Suga wasn’t ready yet, either.)

Instead, the setter leaned back onto his thighs so he didn’t have to support himself up with his hand and aching wrist. Now free, those not busy fingers flexed a few times before snaking around Daichi’s leaky prick and squeezed him just right. The way the captain’s thighs twitched at the renewed stimulation, at the tightness and the heat, made Suga swallow.

“You’re so unfair,” Daichi gritted out before he grabbed a pillow to cover his face. It was such a petty move, and Suga loved everything about it.

“Yep I am,” Suga crooned as he twisted his fist over and over Daichi’s length, and when Daichi’s knees jerkily bent up a little and a muffled cry bled through the fluff of the pillow, a discordant note to soft guitar humming in the air, Suga knew he made the right choice for tonight.

—

“I tried fingering myself last night,” was the first thing Daichi said to him Friday morning in homeroom. Suga had almost dropped his phone mid-text to his mom.

“And…?” He arched his brows, not able to hide the eagerness from his expression. 

“I suck at it.” Daichi deadpanned.

Suga covered his mean grin with his phone. “Baby, what happened?”

Daichi set his school bag onto his desk and started to rifle through it, not making eye contact. “I need longer arms or something, that’s what happened.” Daichi after a moment extracted a protein bar and unwrapped it, taking a self-pitying bite. “It sucked.”

"How were you positioned?”

Silently, Daichi narrowed his eyes, protein bar halfway into his mouth.

“You’re not gonna tell me?”

Daichi slowly took a bite, not saying a word.

“Daichi, baby.” Suga snickered, unable to contain himself. “It’s so easy if you get on your side and curl up. Or, if you’re in the shower, bend your knee like _this_ ” and Suga put his leg up on the chair to demonstrate with a shit-eating grin, “you can actually get yourself somewhere like that.”

“Take your foot off my chair, immediately.”

“I’m just trying to teach you how to open up.” 

“Suga, no.”

“Finish your protein bar before class starts, buddy.”

“No, I’m not done complaining yet," Daichi grumbled.

“Why do you want to complain?”

“Because you never told me the proper way to do this.”

“…And how is that my fault? You never asked!”

“Not the point.”

“So exactly what is the point?” Suga was almost cackling into his phone, or as much as he could without people staring, “Are you trying to guilt me into sex?”

“Why?" A certain curiosity lit up in Daichi's eyes. "Is it working?”

Suga leaned in and took a bite of Daichi’s protein bar, and just shrugged knowingly to himself before taking his seat.

Daichi wrinkled his nose. “I hope that means yes.”

—

_It totally meant yes._

“Don’t be so nervous, okay?” Daichi reassured him, straddling Suga as he peppered loving kisses along the curve of his neck. There was no way Daichi couldn’t feel his pulse hammering away in his jugular, harsher, bridging towards anxiety-level thudding. “It’s gonna be good. I trust you.”

Suga swallowed and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax with the gentle drag of his boyfriend’s lips against his electric skin. Why did he have to suddenly shut down like this? They were over a year into this relationship, and Suga hadn't had an intimacy-related anxiety attack since... since the first few times they had hooked up. Why couldn’t he open his mouth to respond now, to reciprocate that sharing of trust, echo the reassurance that Daichi was sharing with him? Because they totally could do this right. It wasn’t going to end up like their first time. Neither of them were going to end up crying, or bleeding or anything else awful. They knew each other better than when that happened - they actually somewhat knew how to have sex at this point (hopefully). Things weren’t going to be like they had. It was gonna be okay.

Yet Suga was still clamming up. Like a scared virgin, like the anxious sixteen year old that convinced himself that one bad bout of intimacy would wreck their entire relationship.

It was pathetic.

Daichi sighed into his neck when he felt no signs of Suga calming down and switched gears. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could make eye contact with the setter. Suga just smiled nervously, and worry tightened in Daichi’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this now. I don’t wanna pressure you.”

A small, awkward giggle left the setter in a very unnatural way. “Did you ever think there’d be a day where _you_ were pressuring _me_ for sex?”

“Wait - am I pressuring you?”

Suga felt worse. “I’m making a joke.”

Daichi still wasn’t placated, nor was he laughing. “Suga, I’m serious. If you’re not ready for this, it’s fine. Just be upfront about it.”

Suga wanted to curl up and die rather than face Daichi when he was looking at him like that.

“I’m _trying_ to be ready.” 

“Trying? For your benefit or mine?”

Both?” Suga shrugged.

Daichi sighed again, not satisfied with that half-assed answer. He mouthed a kiss to Suga’s temple and climbed off him. Daichi got down to spoon Suga, wrapping his arms around his waist in a firm hold. Suga made a confused, hurt noise and Daichi just shushed him. Suga frowned at that, but when Daichi started to rub at his chest and stroke along his side in a soft, repetitive way, Suga melted back in towards Daichi’s body heat and shut his eyes shamefully.

“I love you,” Suga said, but it sounded strangely like an apology.

Daichi hummed in agreement and planted a big kiss on his shoulder. Suga liked shoulder kisses.

“Y’know,” Daichi murmured into his body, “You’re not gonna fuck this up. I really do trust you. You should believe in yourself more.” With another shoulder kiss, he continued with a small snicker, “You’ve got enough experience bottoming that I’m sure you know just exactly what should be done. You’re like a professional.”

Suga shoulders quaked with his laughter. Daichi kissed them again.

“If I were you, I’d put it on my resume.”

“And how would I list that?” Suga wheezed, breathless.

“Mmmm, something like,” Daichi gave himself time to think by dotting more affection all over the top of Suga’s back and eventually offered snakily, “lead receiver? Place of employment…. your high school boyfriend?”

Suga was hysterical.

“Employed for over a year. More than a year’s worth of experience looks really good to prospective employers, Suga.” Daichi grinned as he pecked the back of the setter’s neck a few times. “The job description would probably be, like, can adapt quickly to changing environments. Works well with others. Is really fucking cute and -“

“Daichi, stop.” Suga shook his head, laughing so hard his ribs were hurting.

Daichi did stop talking, but he was still tenderly nuzzling, kissing and caressing Suga’s back. It felt nice, and Daichi’s body was so warm, and Suga felt so loved and safe and reassured that, okay, he really shouldn’t be as worried about this as much as he was.

“I just,” Suga said on the tail end of his giggles, “I want you to feel good.”

Daichi chuckled into the crook of his neck. “And what do you think I want? I wanna feel good and I want you to, too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Suga countered, “But-“

“- Have you even been thinking about how good you’re gonna feel?” Daichi asked, voice curious.

Suga stalled. “I mean… sort of. It’s more important for you, though.”

Daichi snorted. "Really?”

“Yes?”

“So, are you saying the person actually doing the fucking’s pleasure isn’t as important?”

“Daichi, shut up. No.” Suga rolled his eyes and pressed back into his boyfriend with a tired eye roll. “It’s just, you’ve never - “

“So? Who cares?” Daichi’s voice was teasing on his skin, and Suga shivered. “I’m gonna like this and so are you. It's that simple.” Daichi nipped at a sensitive patch near the back of his ear and Suga moaned. “At least, from my experience, I know you’re gonna feel good. I always do.”

“Good,” Suga teased, “I’m glad.”

“Mhm. You know why I like it?” Daichi’s voice was husky against his flesh and Suga quivered because _yes he wanted to know_ , “Well, firstly, it’s because it’s with you. That’s obvious.”

“Wow, you’re so sweet. So dreamy.”

Daichi blew a raspberry against the nape of Suga’s neck and he laughed happily and loudly enough for Daichi to tell him to _be quiet, okay?_.

“Anyway, meanie,” Daichi said as he continued to kiss up and down Suga’s shoulders, neck and back, “it’s also great because it’s just, um - I’m really sucky at explaining things. I can’t talk dirty like you can but -“

“Try!” Suga urged him on, “I wanna hear you talk about what it’s like to fuck me.”

Daichi laughed, low in his throat, positively tickled. “I can’t promise to be as good as you.”

“Stop stalling, just talk.”

“Alright, alright,” Daichi snuggled into Suga’s skin. “Well, um. As I said before it feels -“

“- it feels good?”

“Mm. You’re really hot inside. Hot and really tight.” The kisses dotting along his skin weren’t as innocent anymore. They were wetter, sharper, more suction. Suga moaned quietly, pushing back against Daichi, trying to encourage him to keep speaking, no matter how self-conscious he was about it.

“It feels - it feels like, um… Okay, think about when you jerk off. Think about your hand, okay? But - instead your hand is really big and it covers your whole dick. And it’s so much tighter, and smoother. You’re really _soft_ inside, it’s not like your fingers with all the callouses... When I’m in you, it’s like you’re sucking me inside. Sucking me in all the way.”

Daichi’s breath tickled his skin, and Suga was breathing heavier. He was trying to imagine it, and just the thought was making him twitch.

“I feel that good?” Suga whispered.

“Every time.” Daichi reassured, his hands joining in with his kisses to squeeze at Suga’s hip. The setter shivered, grounding back into Daichi’s body and willing himself to not plead for the captain to shove him face-first into the pillows and take him from behind, so Daichi could feel that good for as long as he wanted to.

Fuck, no. Don’t think about that now. It was Daichi’s turn today for that. It was Daichi’s -

 _fuck_. 

Daichi really should become a professional pep-talker, a confidence booster or something. A life coach? Because he was just really good at making people believe in themselves. That’s what made him a good captain.

Suga rolled over to face Daichi. There was this glassy look in his eyes, an openness to his face, an affectionate air to the way he breathed and tilted his strong jaw towards the setter. Suga weaved his fingers through his dark fringe, and Daichi exhaled, Suga watching his countenance swell with tenderness.

“I love you,” Suga said simply, tracing the curves of Daichi’s face.

“I love you, too. I just don’t want you to freak out about this.” Daichi brought Suga’s head down so he could kiss his forehead.

“I’m not trying to. You know how I am.”

“I know. I’m just trying to help you through it.”

“That’s why you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I think that just makes me normal. I’d be a really sucky relationship if I didn’t help you through things.”

Suga wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, smiling into Daichi’s pulse point, where he could feel the steady throb, confident and sure. Daichi’s heartbeat was always so calming, always seemingly slower than his own. It was nice.

Daichi’s fingernails swirled into the thin skin at the nape of Suga's neck. Daichi was showing love, soothing him into an emotional lull. But, that wasn't all. Daichi also knew how a little touching there made Suga shiver, made his stomach twist in wanting heat. Suga could see through this innocent petting.

Daichi still wanted to get laid.

(And at this rate, he was gonna get that wish granted.)

As an experiment, Suga moaned quietly into Daichi’s skin, and just as he expected, Daichi fingers got braver. The circles he drew became more forceful, wider, now all of his fingers dragging sweet pleasure against him. Suga tried his hardest not to laugh at the predictability: Daichi was so cute when he thought he was being discreet.

Suga shuddered against him, for the captain’s benefit (definitely not his own, definitely not). Daichi exhaled shakily against him, liking how his body rubbed back into his hips like that. Suga, smiling from ear to ear, rolled over so he could latch his mouth against Daichi’s pulse point and began to suck it. That drew a moan, and Suga kissed it more fully then, flicking his tongue out as his hands drifted up and down Daichi’s spine, one guiding down to squeeze Daichi’s ass and the other tangling into his hair before pulling softly.

Daichi _shook_ , his body tense and his lips sealed. Suga knew. He just _knew_.

“Baby,” Suga growled into his neck, “take off your shirt and get on your stomach.”

Daichi nodded with a heavy swallow and pulled away. He slipped his tee up and off his broader frame and did just as he was told. Suga bit his lip. Everything up until this point, at least from the setter’s end, had been for Daichi’s benefit, like acting a little more into this than he actually was. But, seeing that quivery want flash in Daichi’s eyes, how he looked so nervously turned-on beneath him, his back muscles strained with all the tension he was working into himself, the amount of trust at submitting himself like this, made Suga’s stomach drop in a way he was all too familiar with. It was the same drop when he wanted Daichi, when Daichi told him quietly that he wanted to fuck.

Suga brushed his bangs out of his face and took a deep breath.=

He could do this.

He was gonna do this.

He straddled Daichi and started to nip down and along his shoulders, his back, the fleshier bits on either side of his spine. Suga’s hand squeezed at obliques, at hips, his tongue flicking leftover marks from the other day, decade-old hairline scars from stupid things Daichi did as a kid, a freckle here and there. Nothing untouched. Daichi’s entire body was getting hotter with every movement: Suga could feel how his lungs inflated sharply with his gasp, the vibration of a moan into the bedsheets, how he covered his louder noises with his forearm. Daichi squirmed when Suga sunk his teeth gently into the swells of his hips, making sure to leave little blooming marks that would definitely remain for a couple days.

“I want you,” Suga whispered against him, stroking his skin. And it was true.

Daichi breathed a full, deep breath. “Do it, then.”

Suga shuddered, then dragged his tongue up Daichi’s vertebrae, curving up to kiss his earlobe for no real reason except that he wanted to. The captain moaned, letting out a breathy cry and squirming slightly as his ear was played with. Suga huffed against the wet shell and whispered a _baby boy you’re gonna feel so good_ before he shifted downwards.

Suga stepped off the bed and fetched the lube from the bedside drawer. That’s where Daichi hid it in his room, underneath a few pairs of clean socks, individual tissue packs, some notices from school. So, so expected of him. When Suga found it, he saw it was a brand new tube. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Huh?” Daichi lifted up with a concerned, bleary look. Suga just shook his head dismissively and climbed back into bed, smoothing his palm along his boyfriend’s lower back, which now was decorated with a handful of small bites and trace swathes of saliva. Absolutely how he wanted to see Daichi look.

Suga told Daichi to take off his sweats and underwear, and Daichi, a little more awkwardly than usual, did just that. Suga chewed on his lip as he watched Daichi undress. His body throbbed, so he let himself sink his hand down to his own crotch to squeeze at his clothed erection. The little relief that gave him wasn’t nearly what he needed. The power trip, the reality of what he was gonna do to Daichi, just witnessing Daichi acting more submissive had turned him into an achy mess. Suga swallowed a noise as he rubbed his head a little aggressively, and when Daichi returned back onto his front, completely bare, Suga stopped touching himself and set out to get down to business. Things hadn’t even started yet - he couldn’t afford more than a fleeting squeeze.

He uncapped the lube and squirted out a little onto his fingers. Evenly coating them, he pressed one finger against Daichi, not quite pressing in yet, and Daichi tensed, just as both of them knew he would.

"Shhh baby, relax,” Suga cooed, rubbing circles into the tight ring of muscle and Daichi breathed deeper, truly trying to relax. When Suga deemed him okay, he pressed the finger into the first knuckle and Daichi made this noise that sent a pulse of heat straight to the setter’s throbbing prick. _Shit_ , he wished he could touch himself.

Suga whispered sweet, quiet things as he pushed in a little more, gently, slick with lube, and wiggled his finger around. Daichi was relaxing so much quicker than the first two times. Suga rubbed against his walls, pulled out again to only slip back in, all still very shallow and slow. Daichi had blatant tension in his body, but Suga could see that it really wasn’t from pain, just initial discomfort.

He could deal with that.

He could deal with this all. He _wanted_ to deal with it.

Suga stroked his insides, rubbing at his hip as he did so. Daichi exhaled loudly, and Suga couldn’t help but curl into himself, struggling to keep his own body behaving, from compressing their lower halves together and rutting himself off.

Daichi got used to the finger, so Suga ventured in deeper and Daichi groaned softly, sweetly. And Suga gasped because _fuck_ , he wanted Daichi to feel good, feel _more_ , just melt into nothing so Suga could do whatever he wanted to his body.

And then an idea popped into Suga’s brain and he had to keep himself from just yanking the finger out of Daichi. Instead, he removed it carefully, still having Daichi clamp down a little, as he did with every prolonged sensation. When he was out, Daichi made a worried noise.

“Suga, I like it, it’s _okay_ \- “

“Get up on your knees.”

Daichi didn’t say a word as he pulled up tentatively, uncertainty mixed with eagerness in his movements. Suga rubbed at himself again, briefly, as Daichi switched positions. He needed the relief so fucking bad. Especially with what he was about to do.

When he was still, Suga looked down at Daichi’s ready body, and with a deep breath hunched down and pressed his tongue against Daichi’s entrance.

Daichi’s entire body seized up, and he made this shocked noise that made Suga _leak_.

“ _Oh my god_.”

“You’re gonna like this,” Suga purred. “It’s real good.”

“You don’t have to -“

“Oh, but I want to.” Suga then licked into him shallowly and Daichi’s vocal chords strained out this sound Suga had never heard his boyfriend make. Suga swore that the subsequent need electrocuting his nerve-endings had certainly killed him.

“Fuck.” Daichi quivered, ducking his head a little, his posture already gone to shit, “Oh my fucking god.”

“It’s not even good yet,” Suga smirked, which definitely was the power trip making him feel more confident than he actually was. He gave a small, suctiony kiss to his entrance and Daichi whined, he fucking _whined_ , and pushed back into Suga’s mouth for more.

Suga had no idea why he’d been so worried about this.

He’d only just started to suck on Daichi’s hole and the poor baby already sounded wrecked. The way his fingers gripped the bed tightly, how his body was fighting the urge to constantly shove back and get more, how Suga could hear little noises, most likely swear words drowning out into the mattress, Suga knew very, _very_ well just how Daichi was handling this. He’d been in his place many, many times before.

Getting eaten out, after all, was honestly incredible.

“Tell me what feels good, okay?” Suga said, squeezing Daichi’s ass, stretching his insides teasingly with his tongue .

“Go back to the sucking,” Daichi’s voice wavered, “do it harder.”

Suga laughed, and did just that.

Daichi cried out into the bed. His hips jerked back, body curling - the kind of reactions when Suga knew his nerves were burning and his brain functions started to fizzle out into nothing.

Suga loved putting Daichi through this.

So he did whatever he could to make Daichi melt, relax, have all the warmest pleasure bubble hotly in his gut. He stroked his tongue inside Daichi, slow, fast, changing up the pace to follow exactly what Daichi’s noises were telling him. He shoved a finger in at some point, kissing, sucking his stretched hole as he rubbed at all the spots he was learning Daichi liked. Opening him up, make him wet, unravel him slowly until there was nothing left.

“Can you -?” Daichi panted, his shoulders falling with his face, his top half collapsing, sinking into his bones, letting gravity drag him down, “Suga, please -?”

“What, baby boy? What do you want?” Suga crooned, flicking his tongue back inside, a slick noise accompanying the motion that sounded absolutely filthy to setter’s ears.

“My dick,” Daichi hissed, “ _please_.”

“Oh,” Suga laughed and his free hand quit groping his boyfriend’s ass so he could instead grope at Daichi’s rigid prick. Fuck, he was so stiff and hot and Daichi’s hips snapped forward into the touch immediately. 

Daichi actually sobbed.

Suga, his own dick pulsing inside his clothes, took that as a cue to start to drag his fist up and down his length.

It was only a few moments before Daichi was keening rhythmically into the pleasure Suga’s fingers were tugging out of him and his mouth dragging into him. Daichi heaved, moaning, more actually gasping, his voice pitched higher, and he was mumbling over and over again _I’m ready I’m so ready just fuck me okay i’m gonna come_.

“You’re gonna come?” Suga pulled off, a wet pop accompanying his giggle. “I’ve hardly done anything.” His fist still jerked him, maintaining the rhythm, because he was a mean person like that.

“Yes you have!” Daichi hissed, unconsciously rolling into the stimulation, focusing on forward movements, attempting to hit his orgasm as soon as possible.

Suga apologized as he abruptly stopped touching him. Daichi gasped, but he didn’t protest it. He, trying to catch his breath, took a moment before he said, “Now?”

Suga clicked his tongue, and got off the bed heading towards the bathroom. “First no bacterial infections for me.” That made the captain snort. “Then I’m gonna stretch you a little more, okay? Not for long.”

Daichi made a protesting noise at _that_ as Suga padded out of the room. With some mouthwash, washing his face and hands really quick, he got back into the bedroom and locked the door with surprising speed. Daichi hadn’t moved in that time frame, still slumped forward, breathing labored. Suga didn’t get up on the bed yet. Instead, the setter rubbed his submissive boyfriend's hip lovingly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t start jerking off,” Suga teased as he lurched to grab a condom from the desk drawer.

“I want to,” Daichi grumbled, his voice a little deeper than usual, “But, it’s fine. I’m not that much of a mess yet.”

“Oh, I didn’t do my job right, then.” Suga snickered, sitting on his haunches behind Daichi and squirting more lube onto his fingers. He slipped a finger in, moved it around for a short moment before slipping in a second, curling them in practiced ease as he started to move deeper.

Daichi gasped quietly to himself as the schlicked noises made his eyes shut. Suga felt some of the tension leave his body as he watched Daichi fuck himself on his hand, seeming to genuinely _like_ it. Suga’s tummy lurched, and with a bad thought and a grin, slapped Daichi right on the ass.

A small yelp left the captain’s throat and he snapped his neck around, eyes wide, giving Suga an incredulous look even through the hazy pleasure of his face. “Really?”

“Not into that?” Suga giggled, working his fingers the way he was sure would make Daichi cry out. And a moment later Daichi’s eyelids clamped close and Suga beamed.

“I’m into _that_ ,” Daichi groaned, going back to his drooping position, a purely submissive move that had Suga’s mouth go dry, “fuck my prostate.”

“Daichi, fuck,” Suga moaned, obliging his boyfriend with further inward pressure, feeling Daichi begin to shake. The captain wheezed, and Suga added another finger, nudging in, nudging deeper, feeling Daichi’s entirety tense before there were three fingers rubbing circles against that spot. Daichi was getting more useless as time passed.

“Does it hurt?” Suga asked, more breathless than he thought that would come out.

“No… it’s still a bit, fuck, tight but… Suga, I want you. Just c’mon. Please.”

Daichi’s arms were wobbling, his insides hot, his skin hot, everything about him fucking _hot_. Suga swallowed, drinking in the sight of Daichi on his hands and knees, right before he was gonna fuck him - flushed patches of skin on his back, sweat dotting sporadically along him, a twitch in his thighs. And Suga was gonna fuck him looking like this.

Suga gradually as possible, and forcing himself not to hurry, withdrew his fingers. Daichi hissed, thickly in his throat and Suga kneaded Daichi’s ass in a not-quite apology.

“Y’know. I may have more experience, but you’re a good bottom, too.” Suga laughed, kissing Daichi’s lower back. “I’d say you’re near a professional level already.”

“Shut up and put your cock in me.”

Suga flushed hot. That definitely shut him up.

Suga, fumbling fingers, one hand all lubed up, wiped it onto his sweatpants before he pushed them and his underwear down and started to unwrap the condom. He was having some difficulties, and Daichi laughed without turning around. “Need some help?”

Suga didn’t want to say _yes_ but he also didn’t want to say _no_.

Daichi got the hint and flipped around, and opened the condom for him. Daichi’s face was flushed, a little sweaty, and his face got up into Suga’s personal space and he latched his lips to Suga’s neck, right below his left ear, and sucked the skin as he easily rolled the condom onto his boyfriend’s very leaky prick. Suga moaned, desire heavy in his veins, and then cried out when Daichi bit down and sucked. 

When he heard the slick noise of lube warming up in hands, Suga wasn’t surprised when Daichi gave his covered prick a few sweet, tight strokes, lubing him up generously. Suga smiled, mumbling affectionate encouragements and promises he hoped he could keep as Daichi’s fist did more than it needed to, how his other hand was down his length and playing with his balls. Building pleasure spiderwebbed in his gut, and Suga sucked in more air.

“You’re gonna do such a good job,” Daichi promised into his neck, and then kissed the mole right beside his eye.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Suga demanded, closing his eyes when Daichi’s lips moved towards his eyelids, kissing both of them softly.

“Mhm. I’ll also tell you if I want you to go harder.” Daichi teased against his cheek and Suga batted him away, uncontrollable laughter bubbling out of him.

“Nerd, just get ready, okay?”

“How do you want me?” Daichi cut him off, his unsticky hand brushing Suga’s cheek. Daichi meant business.

_Fuck, he hadn’t thought about that._

“How do you want to be?” Suga countered, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I just want to get fucked,” Daichi smiled, “I don’t really care.”

Suga bit his lip.

“Lemme ask this,” Daichi brightened, leaning into Suga’s ear, “When you had that wet dream, how did we fuck?”

Suga replied automatically, “From behind.

Daichi nipped his ear, whispering an _okay then_ before he got down onto all fours again.

Suga swallowed, glancing down at his dick. He’d never actually worn a condom before - once when he was curious a while ago how to actually do it. But he just rolled it on and then took it off. Daichi hadn’t been there, so what could he do? It was more of an experiment. But now, it was just strange. His heartbeat was in his throat as he stared down at himself, all glistening and wrapped in the clear latex. Fuck. That was gonna go inside Daichi.

He was going inside Daichi.

_Fuck._

Suga, in a spike of panic, added more lube to his already gooey self, slicking himself up more, a little excess dripping onto Daichi’s sheets. For some ridiculous reason that made him feel guilty.

But then he forced himself to look away to focus on Daichi, with his thighs open, ass towards him, still with integrity in his posture, not yet slumped into the mattress. Suga wanted to wreck him, make him scream in the best way possible.

Suga reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hip, and Daichi tensed, and Suga did too. “Relax,” he said, for both of their benefits. He heard Daichi in turn take a lungful of air in and exhale it through his mouth, and repeated it again. If he wasn't so concentrated, he would've looked positively silly.

Suga, momentarily panicked, did not know what to do. No amount of breathing exercises were gonna get him calm. He had Daichi steady yes, but he had to steady himself, right? _Fuck_. Yeah he did, of fucking course he did. He grabbed the base of himself, lining up against Daichi’s entrance. Both of them gasped, Suga just touching the ring of muscle, the lukewarm lube feeling foreign against their burning skin.

“Ready?” Suga questioned barely above a whisper, feeling nauseous.

“Yep.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure that you’re stalling.” Daichi pushed back a little with a lightness to his words, increasing the pressure on his entrance, and he made this sound that Suga couldn’t decipher, “Suga, fuck me.”

Well, it was now or never.

Suga pressed his hips forward and the next thing he knew the tip of his prick was inside Daichi, actually _inside_ his body, inside something that wasn’t a fist or a mouth, and Suga held on tighter to Daichi’s hips and shivered because he was barely inside and _what the fuck_ it felt incredible.

Suga gulped, staring down at the vanished tip of his length buried in his boyfriend. It went in so easily too, his cock was so slick, Daichi’s insides were so slick, everything was slick and pliant and Suga wanted to press in deeper, swallow himself whole into the heat that was sucking him inside -

“ - Fuck,” Suga hissed, very very quietly. He felt helpless.

Daichi on the other hand was heaving, breathing very, very fast. Too fast. Suga’s body was unmoving, and panic was welling up in the back of his mind because _was Daichi in agony?_ , but the need to be deeper, to the hilt, was drowning that out and Suga was scared that he was gonna make his boyfriend’s first time miserable. “Daichi?”

“You can move in more,” Daichi gritted out, his shoulders tense, “don’t worry.”

“It hurts?” Suga gasped, forcing his hips not to move, to surge forward like all his nerves were begging him to.

“…A little, yeah.” Daichi panted, “But I can do it. It’s not - it’s not awful.”

Suga reached one of his hands around Daichi so he could rub his thumb all over his tip. Daichi gasped louder, body tensing more, and his hips bucked forward, away from Suga’s prick and into his fist. Suga whined and pushed in to regain his depth, an inch or two deeper, and he cried out and bent his neck down, chin to his chest, trying to ground himself.

It wasn’t working. It was too hot, too tight.

“Do you want me out?” Suga asked, praying the answer to be _no_ , hating himself for wanting that.

“No,” he gritted, and relief and shame mingled in Suga’s gut, “c’mon. I said I could do it.”

Suga twisted tightly around Daichi’s dick as he slowly sunk in as far as he could. Daichi sounded like he was whimpering, and Suga could taste blood because he was biting his lip too hard.

It was like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. Suga couldn’t breathe.

His fist kept pumping Daichi, wet sounds with every movement, moving like he was trying to pull Daichi’s orgasm out of him to help him deal with the discomfort. Which, ideally, was the goal. Just not quite so soon.

And apparently he was doing it a little too well, or too much, because Daichi swatted Suga’s hand away. “Ease off, okay? I’m - I need a second, okay? Just let me get used to this…”

Suga flushed, and did as he was told. “Don’t move yet, right?”

“Yeah, one sec…”

Suga nodded even though Daichi’s face was in the mattress, overstimulated and trying so hard not to be.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but finally when Daichi gave the signal, a sigh and a slight hip roll, Suga, a little too enthusiastically retracted his hips and thrust back in, gentler than he wanted to, than he needed to. Daichi still cried out and Suga heard the sheets crinkle from the way he was most likely holding them for dear life.

“Oh god,” Daichi’s voice was thick and unreadable.

Suga thrust in again, more shallowly, and Daichi cried out again. Suga couldn’t tell if these were good sounds or not.

“Yeah?” Suga didn’t know what to do. Keep moving? Stop? Daichi wasn’t giving him any direction, wasn’t providing good feedback, and he still wanted to pound away into his boyfriend’s hot as fuck, vice-like ass.

“I’m so fucking _full_ ,” Daichi choked into the pillows.

“Is that good?” Suga asked, voice pitched higher, strained, needing desperately something that wasn’t just keeping still or he was going to lose his mind.

“It will be,” Daichi laughed, but it was sharper than usual. He shifted a little on his arms and then winced, “Fuck.”

“Daichi - I can stop -“

“No, please. Keep going.” Daichi said. “Fuck me like you want to.”

Suga gripped his hips tighter, a knot forming in his throat. “…Just tell me if you -“

“- if I want to stop, I know.” Daichi said, impatiently. “Just fuck, okay?”

Suga heeded those words with trepidation, slipping deeper, letting himself get sucked in with a wobbly curse before he fought the suction and canted backwards only to fuck forward. Then forward again. And again. Suga grunted with each slow, rhythmic, and not quite as deep as he could be going thrust. It still wasn’t enough, he could be fucking so much harder (he needed to be fucking so much harder), but Daichi wasn’t ready to get wrecked yet and although slow and steady may not win the race at least it kept him from bleeding.

After a few minutes, minutes where Daichi’s hips suffered from iron grips from Suga’s fingers, Daichi pushed back. And he made a noise that definitely sounded like pleasure. Suga’s gut twisted, hope welling up through him. _It's about time_.

“You can go a little harder,” Daichi rasped, almost like a question.

Suga, without hesitation, his patience and willpower gone to shit, went a little harder, and the subsequent moan that left Daichi was a little louder, a little more obviously a good moan. Suga bit his lip, the coppery taste flaring on his tongue. God, he was dying. How did Daichi control himself, not shake or pass out? He wanted to use Daichi’s ass, fuck it fast, come inside it. Shit. Suga hated having these thoughts but _Daichi felt so good he couldn’t help himself_.

“Daichi,” Suga whimpered, the rest of his sentence lost in his erratic breath.

“You feel good,” Daichi countered. “Keep moving like that, baby.”

Suga’s heart was wearing thin. He couldn’t do this.

But, then, Daichi turned around, smirking, face flushed and strained in a desperate attempt to keep his composure intact, “I thought you were gonna make me scream? Turn me into a slut, just like you?”

Something in Suga snapped.

He was suddenly moving at a faster, deeper and more forceful rhythm that had Daichi suddenly crying out and grabbing for a pillow and turning around because _fuck his composure_. Daichi, burying his face into the cushioning, and let himself go. Who knew when Daichi’s parents would get home? Neither knew, neither could Suga nor Daichi hear anyway (the only thing they could was the blood thundering in their heads, much less the front door opening), but if his parents came home, they sure as hell could hear them in their son's room. Suga was grunting, low in his throat with every bit of force he fucked into his boyfriend’s tight, accepting heat. Pleasure was taut and hot in the setter’s gut, fucking _fucking hard_ , and Suga loved it. Loved how instinctive it was - how automatic the movements were, how his body just seemed to know how to thrust. That was nice. It was easy to get lost in it.

But fuck, it was definitely tiring. Suga was starting to sweat, he hadn’t even done that much, but he could feel it, muscles working hard that usually didn’t. Suga was used to getting pounded, not necessarily doing the pounding, after all.

Daichi was making these strangled noises, little staccato cries that punctuated every drive into Daichi’s body. Suga knew those sounds. _He_ made those sounds, he made them more times than he could remember. Those were the sounds of somebody that felt overwhelmed physically, nerves fried, but also fucking incredible.

He was sure Daichi was feeling fucking incredible.

But he could be feeling _better_. Suga tried to change up the angle - he rolled his hips up, shifting Daichi’s hips around, tried to find that sweet spot. He knew it was in there, he knew if he just fucked it once, twice, the pain that Daichi was probably still powering through wouldn’t be that bad.

Bruises were definitely going to be in Daichi’s hips tomorrow. His hips were gonna be a mess - hickeys and discolorations shaped like fingertips. Suga liked having those marks. He wondered idly if Daichi would, too.

But then Daichi yelped into the pillow and Suga’s thought process derailed. 

“Right, there. Oh my fucking god Suga, fuck me right there.”

Daichi’s prostate wasn’t getting any mercy. Suga had it and he wouldn’t let go. He slammed in harder than he should've, snapping forward, pounded, finally pounding like he had been dying to. Daichi’s noises were getting loud, like _screams_. Suga was just groaning, throaty and low. He was honestly surprised he wasn’t crying out like his boyfriend. Daichi sounded like he usually did.

Why did that make his cock ache so bad?

Everything was aching, actually - his hips, his arms from holding so firmly, his lower belly, his fucking balls that were slapping into Daichi’s ass, but in the best way possible. He wanted to come. He wanted to finish inside. Feel Daichi quiver around him, constrict over him and pull out the pleasure, make him not able to breathe.

"Daichi,” Suga had something to say, but he couldn’t exactly form the words. He just said his name again, like a curse, and kept the rhythm steady and harsh, trying to stay on target, jab his prostate until Daichi was done. He just kept saying his name, and Daichi was chanting Suga’s over and over again in a more helpless way.

“I’m close,” Daichi sobbed, and his hands went underneath him to stroke, Suga mesmerized by his arm jerking back and forth, watching Daichi make himself _shake_ as Suga fucked him closer and closer to the place he needed to be. 

There were so many things Suga wanted to say. Call Daichi a slut, explain how fucking incredible he felt when he squeezed back around him, how fucking hot he sounded with every jab. But his vocal chords were broken, he couldn’t make any sensical words or statements. Just little sounds, little punches of sound that didn’t mean much but spoke volumes.

Suga’s upper half was melting forward into Daichi’s back, panting against his sweaty skin, feeling each throb in his body escalate in sensation with each roll inside. He was gonna come before Daichi was. But Daichi wasn’t far behind him. Nobody sounded like that if they weren’t on the brink of an orgasm.

The bed springs were squeaking out of tune when Suga gasped into Daichi’s shoulder and gritted out, “I’m gonna come, I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna too,” Daichi quivered, his hand moving fast over and over his stiff prick.

“You feel so good, Daichi, you feel so,” and Suga’s voice _broke_ and he growled into Daichi’s hot, fleshy back and let himself go, rolling into the tightness, holding Daichi’s hips higher and fucking him erratically as he shivered at all the tension quivering out of him. All the stress and anxiety and worry from before shot out of him in an ecstatic rush, his orgasm as harsh as he needed it to be, content heat curling in their places after a moment of overwhelming shudders. He was sleepy, more exhausted than usual, but also grossed out because his come was trapped in the condom and it was sticky and warm and rapidly cooling and Suga wanted to remove it as soon as possible.

But Daichi was still arching and rolling his body, sinking down, his legs twitching. Then, with a choking sound and a drawn-out whine not long after, and a whole body clench that made a pleasant chill run down Suga’s spine, Daichi gasped, a completed-sounding cry that let Suga know he had reached his peak. His breathing was a disaster as he came down from his high, body awkwardly not used to finishing in this position, so Suga rubbed his back, guiding him to move in the back and forth roll that he knew felt good.

But then Daichi started laughing, breathy and giddy, and Suga didn’t know what the hell had happened.

“I got come on my sheets. _My_ come.”

Suga made a groggy noise. And? So?

“I,” Daichi's laughed words barely understandable, “I haven’t done that in a while. It’s- it’s usually _yours_.”

“Shut up,” Suga quipped with no bite, “Then maybe don’t fuck me face first into your bed so often.”

“Nah, I like fucking you face first. And I wanna get fucked like that more, too.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk that well tomorrow, but, definitely, yeah. It was totally worth it.”

Suga burst into a big smile that Daichi couldn’t see. “Limp?”

“Why’re you so obsessed with that?” Daichi snickered in faux exasperation. But then he stopped and made this uncomfortable groan when Suga pulled out a bit faster than he should’ve. Both of them winced, and Suga, on wobbly legs got off the bed and threw out the condom into the little trash bin next to Daichi’s bed, the one filled up with balled up tissues and snack wrappers.

That was his boyfriend for him.

Suga collapsed back onto the bed and rolled onto his side, pulling Daichi close. Daichi tried to turn over to meet him for a kiss, but Suga didn’t let him. He kept him with his back to his chest and nuzzled the nape of Daichi’s neck in the way his post-orgasm hormones wanted him to.

“You don’t want to make out?” Daichi teased.

“Gotta finish this right,” Suga yawned.

“By spooning me?”

“Mmm. You usually do after you’re done. It’s nice.”

“I mean… I can’t argue with that.” Daichi sighed happily, and arched his neck so Suga could place sweet kisses along his neck. “You sleepy?”

Suga hummed, “So sleepy.”

“Now you can’t make fun of me anymore.”

“No, I still can. After I blow you, you’re ready for a nap.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is. Last time, we were in my basement, and you just kinda shut your eyes and passed out on the couch. With me still hard.”

“Okay, hold up, practice was really tiring that day and I hardly slept the night before -“

“Don’t make excuses,” Suga tsked into Daichi’s ear, making the brunette shiver because his ear was his weakness. Daichi’s body was so warm, and Suga was sweaty but he was getting cold, so he latched around him, nuzzling him, sapping his heat. Why they weren’t using a blanket was beyond him, so Suga snatched the comforter and pulled it over them, encasing them together.

“You look ready for a nap.” Daichi teased back, snuggling closer, nuzzling the blankets against his face.

“Can we?” Suga asked hopefully, as he came closer, entwining their legs, the top of his foot rubbing against Daichi’s ankles.

“Yeah, definitely. I don’t want to do any homework anyway.”

“You and your damn homework,” Suga just rolled his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _phewwwwww_ i need a drink or something
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com/


End file.
